La prueba de mi vida
by Ryotta
Summary: -ONESHOT- La guerra ha terminado y la paz prospera en la Academia Alice. Sin embargo, las Alices de Mikan estaban dañándola con sigilo, descubriendo muy tarde en que estas eran del tipo que acortaban la vida. El daño está hecho; ya no hay remedio. Tan solo le queda esperar a Mikan, ¿podrá cumplir sus últimos deseos al lado de sus amigos? ¿qué pasará con cierto pelinegro?


¡Hola a todos! uvu

Esta vez me animé a escribir unos oneshots. La historia en sí trata sobre la frágil salud de nuestra castaña -me odiaré por escribir a´si de mi personaje favorito TnT- que fue dañada por sus propias Alices al ser estos los que acortan la vida. En este ''fic'' por así decirlo; me basé en la canción de ''Proof of my life - Rin Kagamine'' los que ya han escuchado la canción perteneciente a Vocaloid ya sabrán que estos próximos capítulos -que serán como tipo partes del Oneshot, espero que aclaré dudas dudosas respecto a eso/?- serán.. ps' tristes. No soy buena con este tipo de tema, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo en hacerles chillar a moco tendido/?

-nometirenpiedrasplz-

Pero allí no terminará, ya que también en el resto de este fic me basaré ahora en la canción de ''Soundless Voice - Len Kagamine'' pero ahora en la perspectiva de nuestro pelinegro favorito de ojos fogosos.

En fin, sí has leído hasta acá, muchas gracias. nvn

Esperaré con paciencia sus opiniones al respecto; sí sigo con este oneshot el cual me tomará como unos... no sé; quizá 5 más o menos capítulos para terminarlo o sí me quieren tirar tomatazos y que siga con mis otros trabajos. uvu Ah, también no sabré cuanto tiempo me tomará en avanzar con este fic, pero estoy segura de que le avanzaré en los capítulos aunque no sabré con exactitud sí me tomará días o semanas -porcosascomoesasmelanzantomatazos-

¡Disfrute del principio de este Oneshot!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gakuen Alice<em> pertenece originalmente a _Tachibana Higuchi._**

* * *

><p><em>1?_

_La prueba de mi vida._

…

Hoy parecía ser otra helada mañana en la _Academia Gakuen Alice_. La navidad ya estaba muy cerca y los preparativos estaban por finalizar. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en _Central Town_ incluso en aquellas horas de la noche donde el frío podía ser ya doloroso para los huesos. Aunque aquello ya no era de especial importancia como antes para una pequeña niña que yacía reposando entre las cobijas de su cama.

Sus redondos ojos de un color avellana estaban posados sobre el blanco cristal de su ventana. Veía, con aquellos dos pares de ojos soñadores el exterior de su ventana que daba con los bosques. Dichos bosques, parecían reinados hechos de hielo, la blanca nieve seguía acumulándose más y más, todo se veía como sí las mismas nubes de un blanco algodón descendieron del cielo.

– ¡Qué asombroso! ¡Cuánta nieve…!

Para _Sakura_ _Mikan_; esas escenas que estaban pasando tras el cristal de su ventana, era como sentir que aquello era el mismísimo paraíso; lugar dónde sus padres descansaban. Cuanto era su deseo de poder sentir la nieve entre sus dedos, haciendo muñecos de nieve o por lo menos echarse y hacer ángeles en el mismo. Realmente era una lástima que _Subaru_, el hermano de su mejor amiga, le dijera que lo mejor para ella era quedarse en cama hasta nuevo aviso y que no se esforzara de más, mucho menos salir de los dormitorios por el infernal invierno que hacía allá afuera.

No obstante, _Mikan_ aún tenía esa intención de salir de los dormitorios e ir afuera para divertirse con sus más preciados amigos tan siquiera un rato, después de todo; _no tenía mucho tiempo_.

La pequeña niña sabía de antemano sobre su frágil salud, cada hora del día siempre le recordaban lo mismo. Las mismas palabras: ''cuídate'', ''no te esfuerces mucho'' y ''quédate en cama'', entre otras que ya no recordaba. Pero aún así, _Mikan_ sabía que con decirle aquello no solucionaría nada, además, ya era muy tarde, su enfermedad ya estaba llegado a su fase final y ya no había remedio de por lo menos retrasarlo. A pesar de sus recientes años junto con sus amigos; había descubierto muy tarde que su _Alice_ estaba acortándole la vida silenciosamente; todo el agotamiento que alguna vez sufría de en vez en cuando, esas fiebres altas que no la dejaban dormir por varias noches, esos dolores en su pecho al respirar, esa ceguera en sus ojos que no duraban más de solo un par de minutos antes de volver a reponerse, cuando sus piernas no le respondían con frecuencia.

– Sí tan solo lo hubiera sabido mucho antes.

Apartando la mirada del cristal, dejó escapar un suspiro blanco. Por unos segundos, sus redondos ojos se vieron clavados en esa estela que acababa de salir de su boca. Aquello se sentía tan raro en su situación, ¿así era la forma en la que ella se iría? ¿Así sin más? ¿Tan solo esfumándose? La simple idea de ''irse'' a ese lugar donde sus padres estaban le daba escalofríos a la pequeña, no lo podía negar. Pero al otro lado de la moneda, había recordado sobre su abuelo; que sus padres eran ahora unas brillantes e hermosas estrellas que resplandecían en el cielo por las noches; brillándole su camino, de ser así; convertirse en una estrella no se escuchaba tan mal para la inocente _Mikan_.

El rechinido de la puerta al abrirse había sobresaltado a _Mikan_, esta alzando la mirada de golpe para encontrarse con otra de fríos ojos violeta. Enderezando su espalda contra la cabecera de su cama, subió su mano para moverla de lado a lado; deslizando una amplia sonrisa sobre sus labios. Aquello era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, sonreír.

– ¡_Hotaru_! –saludó, sonriente. La pelinegra cruzó el arco de su puerta sosteniendo una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes. Cerrando la puerta con delicadeza detrás de ella con su pie. – Pensé que estarías en el comedor cenando junto con los demás.

– Cómo sí pudiera hacer eso, tonta. – dijo _Hotaru_ con esa aura desinteresada de siempre, acercándose, dejando la bandeja en una mesita al lado de la cama de _Mikan_. – ¿Sigues bien? ¿No tienes temperatura, temblores, mareos…?

– ¡Estoy más que bien, ya siento mucho más energía que antes! – exclamó la castaña mientras alzaba su puño al techo, la sonrisa que tenía en sus pequeños labios era imborrable; ¿cómo no podría estar feliz que su mejor amiga la visitase?

Últimamente _Hotaru_ había estado encerrándose en su laboratorio, otra veces había pasado días entero con su hermano; hablando de la salud de _Mikan_, probablemente. _Mikan_ había escuchado de otros estudiantes que también la pelinegra ha estado muy distante con los demás, se había vuelto más reservada y raramente hablaba con alguien más a excepción de _Subaru_. La razón era tan obvia a los ojos de la castaña, _Hotaru _ya estaba al margen sobre la lamentable situación de su amiga; quien ya no podría volver a ser capaz de pasar esta navidad con ella.

– Siempre que dices eso vuelves a tener otra recaída. Así que con o sin energías, quédate en cama. – aconsejó _Hotaru_, en su voz cierta preocupación se hizo notar. La inventora se sentó en la orilla de la cama de _Mikan _observando hacía la susodicha con esa cara que _Mikan_ conocía desde el primer día en que la había conocido.

– ¿Cómo están los demás? ¿La han estado pasando bien estos días?

– Están igual de siempre. _Sumire_ sigue molestando como si fuera el primer día, _Koko_ sigue leyendo mentes para hacer burla, _Iinchō _sigue siendo amable… en fin, ellos están bien. – _Mikan_ sospechó de esas palabras por un momento, en la forma en que las decía su mejor amiga; parecía incluso que mentía.

– ¿En serio? Me alegra que estén bien. _Narumi-sensei_ les ha estado dejando muchas clases libres, ¿no? Ya que siempre lo veo merodear por los pasillos para revisarme.

– Ese pervertido… – masculló en voz baja _Hotaru_. – Dejando eso de lado, ¿has estado tomando tus medicamentos? Conociéndote lo más seguro es que los esconderías.

– ¡Claro que los he estado tomando! De no ser así, no me vería cómo me veo ahora ¿no?

– Si, si. Tampoco creas que no he descubierto también quien se cuela acá por las noches y no hablo de _Narumi_.

– ¡¿Eh…?! – chilló repentinamente Mikan, sus mejillas empezando a calentarse mientras su corazón empezaba a golpear contra su pecho con más fuerza que antes. Aquello se suponía que debía de ser un secreto. – D-De qué hablas, _Hotaru_… –

– _Mikan_, eres como un libro abierto. Además ya no es secreto el cómo se escucha que abren la ventana de _cierta persona_ a una hora especifica de la noche.

– ¿Es una broma…? ¿En serio ya todos lo saben?

– La pregunta sería: quien no lo sabe. Hablando de esa persona, te recomendaría cerrar la ventana ahora en adelante, no confío en él; ahora sé que él es un doble cara: o es un pervertido o un cursi.

– ¡_Natsume_ es una buena persona sí lo mirases con diferentes ojos! – _Mikan_ tapó su boca con ambas manos al delatarse, pensando en que su más profundo secreto era relevado ante _Hotaru_; quien dicha inventora pensaba que esa declaración no era una novedad actualmente. – ¡E-es decir, yo…! ¡Bah! …M-mejor dejemos el tema, ¿sí?

– Como quieras. – dijo una _Hotaru_ con aires de grandeza. Estirando su brazo para tomar su respectiva taza de chocolate caliente de la bandeja para acércaselo al rostro.

_Mikan_ se había relajado un poco después de semejante vergüenza. Observando en silencio como _Hotaru_ le soplaba un poco a su taza de chocolate antes de darle un largo sorbo.

El secreto de la castaña había sido el de recibir a una visita en especial cerca después de la medianoche, siempre que venía nada más y nadie menos que el mismísimo _Hyūga Natsume_ a visitarla; su corazón podía comenzar a bailar de felicidad allí mismo. Muy pocas veces había dejado entrar al pelinegro a su habitación ya que el susodicho cada día; a la misma hora, dejaba tres pequeñas girasoles en su ventana.

''– _Tú eres como mi único Sol, resplandeciendo esa luz que ilumina lo más oscuro de mí. Por esa razón; sólo tengo ojos para ti y cómo esta flor, yo me giraré siempre hacía a ti. ''_

Esas palabras fueron las que más habían asombrado a _Mikan_ viniendo de los labios de _Hyūga _después de haberle preguntado el por qué él dejaba aquellos preciosos girasoles en la ventana de la pequeña_. _Tan solo al recordar la seriedad en la cara del pelinegro de ojos granate al decirle aquello a _Mikan_; fue suficiente para hacer que la temperatura en sus mejillas volviera a subir de manera definitiva.

_Hotaru_ alzó ambas cejas al ver a ese tomate que tenía por llamada su amiga, encogiéndose de hombros antes de darle otro sorbo a su taza de chocolate. _Mikan _palmeó sus rojas mejillas antes de regular su respiración.

– Me iré al laboratorio. Bébete esa otra taza cuando se te baje la sangre del rostro, que no traje las dos solo para mí. –

Levantándose del acolchonado edredón, _Hotaru _caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. En esos segundos, una extraña sensación había inundado el pecho de _Mikan_. La pequeña no sabía el qué era exactamente.

– ¡Ah, _Hotaru_!

– ¿Hm? – _Hotaru_ giró su cabeza sobre su hombro, con la mano en el picaporte.

– Gracias por venir a verme. Cuídate. – una sonrisa se deslizó por los labios de _Mikan, _pero aquella sonrisa había sido muy diferente a las que normalmente ella regalaba a quien sea; más bien, parecía una sin muchos ánimos, exhausta, débil.

– Eso último debería de decirlo yo. Adiós, tonta. – se despidió _Hotaru_ antes de salir por la puerta, cerrándola con delicadeza. A pesar de esos repentinos pensamientos en la cabeza de la inventora; ella ya sabía que lo que iba a suceder tarde o temprano.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La noche ya era presente en la academia. El cielo estaba nublado con espesas nubes del color de la misma noche, estas muy apenas siendo iluminadas por las luces de resplandecientes colores que provenían de _Central Town_. El ambiente al verse húmedo, ahora era mucho más frío que antes. _Mikan _había sido advertida bastante por este tipo de climas, no sólo por _Subaru_ o _Narumi-sensei_, sino también la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase.

La tan anhelada hora de la noche ya estaba a punto de volver a llegar, ansiosa más que nada, _Mikan_ veía el pequeño despertador al lado de una taza vacía encima de su mesita. Ya pronto iba a ser la hora en la que debía de ver a esa persona que tanto había cambiado su vida de principio y… un futuro fin. Aunque en esos momentos, la niña no le importaba en absoluto su salud, tan solo esperaba impacientemente que ese sonido que tanto le gustaba oír se volviese a escuchar.

Y así fue, escuchándose un pequeño golpeteo de unos nudillos contra el cristal de su ventana. _Mikan_, casi tirando las gruesas cobijas al piso, se levantó con cuidado sentándose en la orilla de su cama para ponerse sus pantuflas. La castaña caminó con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza hacía su ventana, observando a través de esta dos ojos rubíes que la miraban igualmente de ansiosos. Abriendo los seguros de la ventana, -los cuales no se suponían que debían de estarlo- esa sombra entró al dormitorio con pasos cuidadosos.

– Maldición, _Lunares_. – El chico se acomodó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, antes de ver con el ceño fruncido a la castaña. – ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso no leíste mis labios a través del cristal? Dije que podía entrar por mi cuenta y que no te parases de tu cama. – siseó _Natsume_ en un tono que parecía molesto al ver a _Mikan_ en un camisón que le llegaban por debajo de sus rodillas, el clima allá afuera no era del todo cálido y esas ropas de la niña no la ayudarían a mantenerla cálida.

– También me alegra volver a verte, _Natsume_. – saludó Mikan con un tono sarcástico mientras cerraba la ventana de su habitación para que el aire helado de afuera no entrase, una sonrisita grabada en sus labios empezaba a dolerle las mejillas. – Un segundo… ¡¿''_Lunares''_?!

– Que desastre. – bufó el pelinegro antes de caminar por la habitación de la castaña -ignorando ese último chillido-, deteniéndose enfrente de las cobijas que la anterior había tirado al suelo solo por abrirle la ventana. _Natsume_ se acuclilló, tomando un extremo de la cobija con sus manos. Se enderezó para después comenzar a caminar hacía la de los ojos color avellana, quien lo miraba interrogante. – Oye, cabeza hueca.

– ¿Eh?

_Natsume_, tomando el otro extremo de las cobijas; envolvió a _Mikan_ en estas, mientras que aquellas delgadas cobijas caían alrededor como si fueran una estela transparente, cayendo con suma delicadeza sobre los hombros de la pniña de cabellos cafés; quien parecía atónita ante el gesto del chico. _Natsume_ seguía asegurándose que todo estuviese muy abrigado en _Mikan_ con una expresión que parecía muy seria e indiferente a diferencia de la niña; quien podía sentir que su corazón saltaría de su pecho y sus mejillas ya parecían mismísimas manzanas muy rojas.

Estos días la relación entre _Natsume_ y _Mikan_ se había vuelto más estrecha que antes, la anuladora ya podía entablar una conversación normal y agradable con el de el _Alice_ de fuego sin terminar gritándose entre ambos. Al igual que _Hotaru_, por alguna razón, _Natsume _también se había vuelto mucho más reservado –más que antes- incluso con su mejor amigo de la infancia: _Nogi Ruka_. Las únicas personas con las cuales el pelinegro podía estar sin terminar ahuyentándolas por su semblante en estos últimos días; eran únicamente _Mikan_ y _Ruka_.

– Hace frío aquí afuera, vuelve a la cama. – susurró el pelinegro antes de separarse de _Mikan_, observándola con fijación a aquellos ojos de color avellana que tanto aborrecía por encantarle demasiado. Aunque no lo demostrase abiertamente, en realidad él estaba muy, _muy_ preocupado por la salud de la persona que había permanecido a su lado a pesar de todo, incluso llegando al punto de estar casi paranoico por cualquier mínimo rasguño que le sucediese a _Mikan_.

– ¡Ya, ya voy! – refunfuñó la castaña al sentir los empujones del pelinegro guiándola hasta la cama. Ocultando muy en el fondo toda esa alegría que sentía al ver a _Natsume_ allí, con ella; tan solo eso era suficiente para hacer querer que ella gritase y saltase de alegría por doquier.

_Mikan_ al entrar nuevamente a su cama; se acorrucó entre todas esas cobijas amontonadas alrededor de ella, mirando con curiosidad a _Natsume_ sentarse en la orilla de su cama; este con la mirada perdida hacía el techo.

– ¿Sabes, _Natsume_? Mañana… quisiera ir a fuera a jugar con la nieve. Quiero hacer muchos muñecos de nieve o esquiar, sería muy divertido y aún más con los demás, ¿no?

– Es notable que pensamos con diferentes colores, eh. – susurró para sí mismo el de los ojos granate antes de dirigirle una mirada de pocos amigos a _Mikan_. – No saldrás.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y por qué no?! – rugió _Mikan_.

– Lo primordial es que no vuelvas a tener una recaída. Ir allá afuera es cómo sí cavases tu propio hoyo, así que por esa razón; no saldrás.

– ¡Hm…! ¿Desde cuándo recibo órdenes de ti?

El cuerpo del moreno se tensó.

De un segundo a otro, un fuerte sonido resonó por la habitación. Ambos brazos de _Natsume_ estaban en los costados de la cabeza de _Mikan_; apoyando sus palmas en la cabecera de la cama. La castaña estaba paralizada por la inadvertida cercanía del chico. _Natsume_ acercó su rostro, sin apartar esa fiera mirada de los dilatados ojos de la pequeña; la cual podía sentir el aliento del pelinegro además de oler aquel embriagante aroma a colonia que desprendía de sus ropas.

Ambos continuaban mirando con profundidad; siendo el pelinegro el que dominaba la posición. A pesar de lo oscuro que se veía la habitación, Mikan podía ver aquellos resplandecientes ojos del chico brillando a más no poder; aquello la había sorprendido mucho, ya que se sentía sumamente especial por recibir una mirada así de él, le estaba dando una impresión que _Natsume_ la miraba cómo sí fuese lo único existente en su cerrado mundo.

– Desde que intercambiamos nuestras piedras _Alice, _¿tienes algún problema con eso? – susurró en un tono bajito el moreno; sin cambiar esa seriedad en su rostro. Casi rozando narices con la castaña quien incluso parecía no respirar.

_Natsume_ era alguien muy sentencioso, así que no bromea al respecto que se había enganchado a _Mikan, _considerando a esta solamente de _su_ propiedad y de nadie más; aún sí un digno rival se presentaba, quien era el mismísimo _Nogi Ruka_, su mejor amigo, no dejaría ir a aquella brillante luz que lo iluminaba así de fácil. _Ruka_ tendría que arrebatársela de sus manos aún sí implicaba lanzar al caño su amistad.

El pelinegro cerró sus parpados lentamente, antes de separarse de _Mikan_. Tampoco esto parecía ser muy notable por parte del chico, pero él estaba luchando contra su auto-control en prácticamente no abalanzársele encima a pequeña; quien tenía aquella apariencia inocente e incrédula; tentando a ese ''otro'' _Natsume_ más de lo que ya estaba.

– Y-Yo… ¡B-Buenas noches…! – chilló _Mikan_ después de haber estado varios segundos intentando procesar la información en su lenta mente, ocultándose debajo de las cobijas hasta el tope de su cabeza.

El moreno soltó una pequeña risilla; ya observando el humo salir por algunos huecos de las cobijas, en verdad que _Mikan_ estaba mucho más que roja no solo por haber tenido a un _Natsume_ muy cerca de su espacio personal, sino también en aquel tono áspero pero a la vez tan cálido cuando le había dicho esas palabras que solamente derretían su corazón.

Un sepulcral silencio reinó la habitación. _Natsume_ llevó su mirada carmín hacía el techo, sentándose de vuelta en la orilla de la cama.

– Y… ¿Cómo ha estado _Ruka-pyon_…? ¿Has hablado con él, no?

– Sí, sí, él está bien… ¿Por qué preguntas por él? – El tono del pelinegro se había vuelto severo repentinamente; estos mirando como filosas cuchillas rojas a aquel bulto de cobijas que en realidad era _Mikan_.

– Bueno… lo he visto un poco decaído estos días, desde el día en que me visitó para ser exactos. – continuó hablando _Mikan_, siendo lenta respecto a cómo la mirada del pelinegro se había vuelto mucho más semblante que antes.

– ¿A sí? ¿Y de qué hablaban…?

– Bueno, al principio comenzamos a hablar sobre nuestros futuros pero… de alguna manera u otra la conversación se había vuelo tensa, al final parece que discutimos por un tema sin importancia.

Esa sensación de ver a tu rival desplomar había sido un alivio, un sentimiento que sintió _Natsume_ sin intenciones de ello. Pero también le había picado mucho la curiosidad de que tema exactamente fue el que había hecho que las dos personas que tanto le importaban terminasen molestas entre ellas. Se lo preguntaría a _Ruk_a más tarde, con indirectas, no cabía de mencionarse. Conociendo _muy bien_ a _Mikan_, ya sabría que ella tampoco se lo diría con facilidad.

– Bueno mocosa, ya debo de irme. Ya lo sabes, mañana a la misma hora por la noche, eh.

El sonido de pisadas había sobresaltado a _Mikan._

_Mikan_ asomó su cabeza por las cobijas; descubriendo así la cabellera azabache de _Natsume_ ondearse por el viento al saltar de su ventana; esta ya cerrada obstruyéndole al frío traspasar. La castaña tenía la intención de pararse de la cama nuevamente para verificar que el chico estuviese bien y muy oculto, pero algo sobre su cama la había petrificado en el acto.

Un girasol estaba allí, por encima de las cobijas donde las piernas de la castaña se enredaban entre sí por el mismo frío. Al verlo con más atención, descubrió una pequeña nota en su tallo.

– ''_Cuídate y descansa, tarada_. ''. –susurró _Mikan_ leyendo la nota. Una sonrisa tenue se deslizó en sus labios, acercó aquel otro girasol contra su pecho, aquella flor siendo una más de los varios que la anuladora tenía guardando debajo de su cama cómo sí fueran un tesoro escondido.

Acorrucándose entre sus cobijas; abrazaba a aquel girasol con fuerza, con esa sonrisa suya que la tendría toda la noche de ser posible.

_Pero…_

_Su tiempo estaba llegando a su fin._

* * *

><p>-primertomatazo-<p>

Lo sé, es corto. unu Pero en los próximos capítulos lo haré lo más extendidos que pueda, ya que esta primera parte es como una pequeña introducción a lo que se refiere de todo el oneshot en sí.

Bueeeeeno,

¡Gracias por haber leído esta primera parte!

¡Nos vemos en el próximo! :'3


End file.
